When Worlds Collide
by Sirea
Summary: Ok, I know you didn't really like my last crossover, but this one is COMPLETELY different. It's a Gundam Wing/Bouncer crossover with funny plot twists and an extremely small bit of yaoi. Tell me if you guys want me to continue please!!!


  
Fate  
  
Kick.ass.Sion has entered the room  
Sweetie_pie_Dominique has entered the room  
Volt has entered the room  
Kou has entered the room  
Luna-san has entered the room  
  
Luna-san: great game guys!  
Kick.ass.Sion: yeah!  
Sweetie_pie_Dominique: that was fun!  
Volt: .........  
Kou: ............  
Kou: you guys cheated!!  
Luna-san: sore loser!!  
Kou: youre a bitch!!!  
Kick.ass.Sion: dont call her a bitch!!!  
Luna-san: um.....i can fight my own battles sion  
Kick.ass.Sion: uh.....sorry......  
Luna-san: thank god i kept you away from the pixie sticks this time, sion!! ^_-  
Luna-san: otherwise we woulda lost  
  
Deathscythe has entered the room  
  
Kou: yeah.....sion wouldve started staring at the zerglings and started callingthem cute or something  
Luna-san starts laughing  
Luna-san: thats funny coz its true!!  
Sweetie_pie_Dominique: welcome Deathscythe!!  
Volt: Deathscythe?! who are you??  
Deathscythe: just a wanderer  
Luna-san: oh.........?  
Kick.ass.Sion: howd you find this room  
Deathscythe: um.........  
Luna-san: ok........you came, you saw, now go  
Sweetie_pie_Dominique: luna!!!  
Luna-san: but this is our private room!!  
  
Heero_Yuy has entered the room  
  
Sweetie_pie_Dominique: what difference does that make???  
Deathscythe: hey heero  
Heero_Yuy: hi duo  
Luna-san: _ dammit!!  
Sweetie_pie_Dominique: welcome Heero  
  
Volt has left the room  
  
Kou: why does he always seem to leave??  
Kick.ass.Sion: hes probably playing a game kou  
Kick.ass.Sion: hes determined to get his 5 stars  
Heero_Yuy: where are the others duo  
Deathscythe: not here yet  
Luna-san: how do you know about this room??  
Heero_Yuy: weve been coming here for about a year now.....never seen you before  
Luna-san: dammit! kou!! you screwed up again!!!!!!  
Kou: why is it always my fault???????  
Heero_Yuy: sounds like you duo  
Sweetie_pie_Dominique: do you guys know each other IRL or something  
Deathscythe: yeah  
Luna-san: us too  
Kou: i challenge you guys to a rematch!!!!!!!!!  
Kick.ass.Sion: youre gonna lose again  
Luna-san: volt isnt here anymore either  
  
Noname has entered the room  
  
Deathscythe: hey trowa  
Noname: ...........  
Kou: screw volt!! i recruit dominique!!  
Noname: who are these people  
Deathscythe: dont worry bout them  
Sweetie_pie_Dominique: no!!!  
Kou: Luna...?  
Luna-san: dont hold your breath kou  
Kou: sion??  
Kick.ass.Sion: hell no!!!!!  
Kou: dammit!!!  
Noname: who are we waiting for?  
Heero_Yuy: quatre and wufei  
Deathscythe: im bored.......  
Noname: ...........  
Heero_Yuy: ..........   
Deathscythe: what now??  
Noname: youre a moron......thats what  
Luna-san bursts out laughing  
Heero_Yuy: where the hell are they?!?  
Deathscythe: you dont honestly think wufies gonna show up do you heero??  
Heero_Yuy: but what about quatre?  
Noname: ......................................................  
Deathscythe: whats that supposed to mean trowa???  
Noname: ......................  
Noname: quatres with me...........  
Deathscythe: oh......? doing what exactly???  
Deathscythe smirks  
Noname: ?  
Luna-san starts laughing again  
Sweetie_pie_Dominique: eeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kick.ass.Sion: no coment  
Kou: gross dude!!!!  
  
Kou has left the room  
  
Noname: not that!!!  
Noname: you guys are fucked up!  
Noname: you can talk to him if you want to  
Heero_Yuy: alright  
Noname: hi guys!  
Heero_Yuy: why are you at trowas?  
Noname: have you forgotten?  
Heero_Yuy: ...................  
Deathscythe: oh shit!  
Deathscythe: we were supposed to be there a half hour ago!!!!!!  
Noname: thats right!!!!  
Noname: wufeis getting impatient  
Heero_Yuy: hes actually there?!  
Noname: yeah.....surprised me too  
  
Deathscythe has logged off  
  
Heero_Yuy: see you soon quatre  
  
Heero_Yuy has logged off  
Noname has logged off  
  
Luna-san: i say we follow em!  
Kick.ass.Sion: and how praytell do we do that?  
Luna-san: i can hack into the system and see where they live....  
Luna-san: i like those guys!!  
Kick.ass.Sion: ok!!!! im in!!!  
Luna-san: what about you dominique??  
Sweetie_pie_Dominique: alright  
  
Luna-san has logged off  
Kick.ass.Sion has logged off  
Sweetie_pie_Dominique has logged off  
  
  
Ok, I'm gonna need reviews to see if you peoples want me to continue this. I know you didn't really like my other crossover, but this one will be different! I promise! Oh, and for those of you who've been wondering, Luna Strife is the daughter of Cloud and Aeris (FF7) and is my own twisted way of self-insertion. (I look and act like Luna. The only differences are age and boyfriends.) Please review!!  
  



End file.
